The Life of a Top Hat
by KeybladeTopHatMaster
Summary: A certain top hat can go through quite the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction ever, so please review and whatnot, and it is also kind of a test of uploading stuff since I am new here…Thank you for understanding! :D**

Here I sit, perched atop a stand, waiting for my owner to put me on and go away on an adventure. You see, my owner goes on many adventures with a little boy in blue and a vivacious young lady in yellow. My story started about 4 years ago in a quaint shop located in a small store in London…

*_flashback*_

"Oh, I simply must buy the perfect gift for him!" A red-haired woman thought aloud. She had just entered the shop and began looking for a hat.

"Excuse me, miss, may I help you?" asked a store clerk.

The woman read her name tag: Katia. "Why, yes, thank you very much Katia. I am looking for a gift for a newly appointed professor. Do you have any suggestions?" She asked.

"Hmm, I haven't had any requests like that before. Can you elaborate about his personality? That might help you in your search." Katia replied.

The redhead thought a bit, and came up with a wonderful description of this "man" she had been talking about.

"Well, he has small, dot-like eyes, a cute nose, a heart of gold and is really a true gentleman." (**AN: yeah, it might not be wonderful, but whatever. Claire thinks so, so it still works ;)) **

"Ah, yes that really helps. I suggest a top hat to compliment his kind and gentlemanly nature. It's all the rage. Many men don't take to top hats, but your man seems to from the description you have given me."

"Thank You very much, Katia. You have been a great help." And with that, the woman waltzed over to the top hat section of the store, hoping to find a perfect gift. Suddenly, I felt hands take hold of me and I was lifted from my spot on the shelf.

The woman gasped. "I-Its perfect!" She squealed in delight. I was happy that someone finally recognized my beauty. I was even more surprised when she took me to the cash register.

Katia rang me up, and said, "That will be £200, please."

The woman just stared in shock. "Pardon me, did you say £200?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, I said £200." Katia replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

The woman took a sigh and made and expression as if to say 'he's really that important to me, I will purchase this hat regardless of the cost.' "Alright, here you are." She said anxiously, handing Katia 2 £100 bills.

"Thank you very much!" Katia said with a smile. It was her first sale all day. With snooty types who thought they were too fancy for hats roaming throughout the store, it was hard to make a sale. Like that Babette character. Ugh. "Would you like this wrapped?" She asked.

"Yes please."

"Okay." After she finished, the redhead took the bag home with me inside of it. That was just the start of my new life.

**AN: So, how did I do? Bad? Good? No comment? Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you to TheMockingJ, Clivefangal, and that guest for reviewing! You don't know how happy I was to come home to see that at least one person read my story! :D Sorry it took so long to update, but I should keep a somewhat steady updating period (hopefully) Anyhoo, on with the show!**

After being stuffed into a box, I wasn't too happy about being bought. My friend who was a red hat was screaming for mercy because he was used to his comfy position on the shelf. I could feel myself being taken to a flat because I could hear talking. However, I was struggling so much that I didn't catch most of what the people had been saying. All of a sudden, I saw that my box had been taken off by a man wearing my friend and a matching red outfit. The hat just stared at me in shock. I would have too though if I were in his position.

"A-A Hat?" The man asked.

"No, I'm a cat, can't you tell the difference?" I replied with a sarcastic remark. Sadly, the human didn't understand me. I guess only other hats understand hat-eese.

"Hee-hee! For the newly appointed professor. Congratulations!" The red-headed woman replied. Suddenly, it struck me. The man had been the person that the woman had been talking about. How many other men that had dots for eyes and became professors recently lived in London?

"Thank you…" The man said with a slight smile.

The woman stood up. "You're a fully-fledged member of the academic community now, so you got to look the part!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. She lifted my friend up and set him down right next to me.

"Sup man? How you been?" He said.

"Oh, wonderful. I-" I got cut off when I was lifted onto the "professor's" head.

"Very dashing, Hershel. The picture of a true gentleman." She remarked. Well, DUH!

"A true gentleman? Hmm…" He replied, and started taking me off.

"No, leave it on!" The woman said as she yanked me back down to his head. I was getting slightly irritated with them. "It suits you, it really does. So no taking it off." _Excuse me?! Now I'm being referred to as IT?!_

She glanced at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! I didn't realize how late it was. I have to go to the lab; we're running a very important experiment today. Let's continue this celebration over dinner tonight! Oh, and, promise me you'll wear the hat. It's not your usual style, but, keep an open mind." _I'll say!_ "After all, isn't that what a gentleman does?"

_What is with these people and gentlemanly things? _I thought.

With that, the woman flew out the door to the "lab". The man adjusted me (The _proper _way, mind you) and smiled.

If we knew what terrible tragedy would befall us, then we would never had been so happy.

**Yayz! Thanks for the reviews guys! Especially to clivefangal, my very first reviewer! And to TheMockingJ, I honestly forgot about that part where his hat flew off! Thanks for reminding me about that ;) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Yayz I'm on a ROLL tonight! I might start other stuff so I might not be too consistent so I'm just gonna play it by ear. I'm on my iPod so this may be a short chapter. So, on with zee show!**

BOOM

The professor had been reading a novel called "The Life of A Top Hat" By a person who used a pseudonym "marioandluigi12". Weird, the book had a plot line that is really similar to my life and it seems like that there is a superior being who watched over me and recorded my life into that one book. But that isn't what this is about. What it really is about, is the big bang. NOT the Big Bang that created the world, NOT the big bang with those awesome (but somewhat crazy) scientists, but the big boom/bang (whatever you want to call it) that happened just down the street. THAT is what this is about.

The professor looked up from his book and took a second to realize that the bang had come from a lab. The woman's lab. We raced down the streets with him holding my brim and flew like the wind. It felt great to be so free, but distressing to worry about my savior of that awful shop.

"C-Claire..." He choked out. So that was her name. Claire.

We arrived at the horrifying scene. The building was in ruins. A little boy wearing blue ran up to us and sobbed his heard out.

"I-I have to go back! My parents are still inside!" He insisted.

"Get ahold of yourself, boy! If you go back in, you are sure to perish as well!"(AN: okay, I don't remember the exact diologue here, so bear with me, okay? Thanks.)

With that, the professor delivered a clean slap to the face, leaving the boy to sob into the professor's orange shirt.

"Waahhhh..."

While the professor kept the boy in a tight embrace, I took the opportunity to look around. Police had closed off the scene and a man wearing an olive-colored suit and a huge mustache directed orders to the other policemen. Three people were being carried out on stretchers, one of which was Claire. I think the professor was too busy comforting the boy that he didn't notice them. In an attempt to get his attention, I tried to slightly pretend I got caught on the breeze and shifted toward Claire. He caught me, thankfully, and looked at Claire's unmoving body. He wore a shocked expression.

"Claire, it is really you?" He asked out loud. The boy didn't know who he was referring to, so he decided to keep sobbing.

"Excuse me, my boy." The professor said. The boy responded with a confused look, but the professor and I dashed off to Claire.

"CLAIRE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. This caught the attention of the medics who were loading up two ambulances.

The professor started talking to one of the medics. "Excuse me sir, may I ride with her to the hospital?" He asked. "I am Hershel Layton, her...umm...b-boyfriend." He explained. For some odd reason, he had difficulty saying "boyfriend".

"Oh, yes you may. Hop right in." The medic replied while going inside the ambulance himself.

"Thank you ever so much."

The ride inside was only 5 minutes, but it felt like 5 millenniums. The whole time, the professor was stroking her hair and whispering her name. Once in a while, his voice cracked.

When we FINALLY reached the hospital, the professor and I had rushed to her side.

"Excuse me sir, but I can't allow you to come past this point. Hospital rules." The medic explained.

"But I have to!" He argued. Even if I hadn't known him for more than a day, I still hadn't seen him as this type of person.

"I am sorry sir, I truly am, but you will need to step in the waiting room."

"NO! N-no..." He shouted. Hadn't seen that coming.

The professor was nearing his breaking point when the unthinkable happened.

"Hershel?" She asked in a weak voice.


End file.
